fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
HGSS: Johto Adventure/Eps. 2: Arrival of the Rival!
The second episode of the series HGSS: Johto Adventure. ---- Ethan took his first step on Route 29. An overwhelming sensation that felt good washed over him. He would never have been able to go on this Route without his new starter Pokémon, Cyndaquil. It wasn't long before Ethan and his Pokémon came to a big patch of grass. Ethan knew he had cross it, and many other grass patches, to get to Cherrygrove City. He also knew wild Pokémon hide in grassy patches. He loooked down and saw Cyndaquil nipping at the grass. The Pokémon looked up at Ethan and gave him a look that said, "Well, are we going to cross, or not?" Ethan smiled. No, he thought. I have Cyndaquil with me. I can make it. The two stepped into the patch of grass. Nothing happened. Ethan and Cyndaquil took another step. Nothing happened. They took another. Suddenly, a wild Rattata pooped out! "Yikes!" Ethan exclaimed. "Cyndaquil, get back!" he ordered. Cyndaquil didn't move. It and the Rattata gave each other hard stares. Finaaly, Cyndaquil made its first move. It curled up into a ball and started flaring up its back. Soon, the Pokémon was covered in flames. It charged into the wild Rattata. Wow, Ethan thought in amazement. Cyndaquil can use Flame Wheel. I hope it can know other strong moves. The Rattata skidded on the ground, but quickly go up. It ran to Cyndaquil at a lightning-fast speed. "The Rattata's using Quick Attack,'' Ethan told Cyndaquil. "Get ready to dodge." Cyndaquil spun and jumped high off the ground. But it didn't work. The Rattata jumped up too and collided with Ethan's Pokémon. The hit sent Cyndaquil flying onto a tree. The Pokémon collapsed on the ground with a small thud. After a few seconds, Cybdaquil shook it off and stood up, its back flaring up more than ever. Its arm lit up as Cyndaquil sent the wild Rattata another hit. "That was Pound," Ethan reminde himself. Then, Cyndaquil spewed fire out of its mouth, and did the final blow on the Rattata. "And that was probably Flamethrower," Ethan murmured. Cyndaquil ran over to Ethan and hugged his leg. He kneeled down and patted its head. "Good job, Cyndaquyil," Ethan said proudly to the Pokémon. The fire on its back had went away. "You are a very good battler. I'm so proud of you." "Sin-dah-QWEEL!" Cyndaquil squeaked happily, then licked Ethan's hand. "Now let's get to Cherrygrove!" Ethan told his Pokémon while picking it up and holding it in his arms. The duo didn't encounter any more wild Pokémon as they continued their walk to Cherrygrove City. Soon, they made it. Ethan lokked at the City with gleams in his eyes. There wasn't any pollution in Cherrygrove,as well as being covered with beautiful flowers. There were even some trees with cherries growing on them. Ethan noticed thatr this city was widely inhabited by Cherubi. Ethan walked a little farther and came to a pok{{e}]mon Center. "This is a Pokémon Center," Ethan told Cyndquil. "They can heal you, and it's all free!" Cyndaquil gave Ethan a nervous look. "C'mon, Let's go inside!" Ethan and Cyndaquil walked in the Pok{{e}]mon Center. It was deserted, except for the nurse who stood at the counter. "Um, hi..." Ethan greeted shyly as he walked up to the counter. "Uh... could you... heal my Pokémon? It got hurt ina wild Pok{e}mon battle, and..." "Why, certainly!" the nurse said happily. Ethan recalled Cyndaquil back into its pok{{e}] Ball and gave it to the nurse. She walked into a room behind her. A minute or so later, she came back out and gave the PoK{e} Ball back to Ethan. Now, it's on to Mr. Pokémon's house! Ethan said to himself. Ethan passed a small building with a blue roof. "Hey, I didn't know Cherrygrove had a Poké Mart!" he couldn't help saying. "Maybe they just had it buitly... It doesn't look like Poké Balls are in stock yet." Keeping Cyndaquil in its own Poké Ball, Ethan headed out of Cherrygrove and walked into Route 30. During his walk to Mr. Pokémon's, he saw many newer Trainers battling with other Trainers. Soon, he came to a house by the pond. There was a mailbox by the house that said "Mr. Pokémon" on it. Knowing that he had reached his destination, he knocked on the door, and went in. Meanwhile.... "Oh no!" Professor elm cried as he watched a red-haired boy run off with a Poké Ball in hand. "N-No! Come back! He's heading toward Cherrygrove. I hope Ethan's there; he'll stop 'im!" Category:HGSS: Johto Adventure Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters